


Sharing is Caring

by CourtneyCourtney



Category: Kim Possible (2019)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Sharing a Bed, Spoiler Alert: They Missed Each Other A Lot, Spoilers for Kim Possible (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyCourtney/pseuds/CourtneyCourtney
Summary: " ‘kay," says Shego, sounding closer than before. "Scooch."Drakken rolls over. He thinks he must have heard her wrong, but she's standing right at the edge of the cot staring down at him with her usual indifference. "Come again?" he asks.She raises her eyebrows. "You're hogging the bed."(or, Drakken and Shego negotiate their new lair's arrangements and definitely do not talk about their feelings)





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> **ME** : Yeah, I was into _Kim Possible_ as a tween, and it’s nice that kiddos now have their own version, but I’ve moved past it.  
>  **TUMBLR** : So in the live-action movie, Drakken and Shego’s lair has only one bed…  
>  **ME** : 👀 👀 👀
> 
> I only tagged the 2019 movie because this is building off a detail from that, plus I think the characterizations are slightly different than Drakken/Shego in the cartoon (only slightly - those actors freakin' nailed it). Let it also be noted that I wanted this to be more romantic, but they kept fighting as I kept writing so here you have it.

"Hey, you still awake?"

Drakken grunts. He's been lying here for what seems like hours but has probably been ten minutes. He thought for sure he'd go to sleep faster given the day's events. He doesn’t always crash after the post-breakout rush, but this escape plan had been a solid year in the making. After the excitement wore off and he’d had some time to adjust to the outside world and start plotting his next takeover, he thought for sure he’d be able to sleep.

Instead, he has a headache.

He can blame part of that on Shego, though. She went out for a while, when Drakken took the opportunity to settle onto the musty cot she probably got off the Internet instead of stealing. He’d kept his eyes shut when she returned, trying to will sleep to come, but Shego banging around the lair made it impossible to feign unconsciousness for too long. There’d been the tell-tale _thunk_ of her gauntlets hitting the floor a few minutes before, but she hadn’t said anything until now.

" ‘kay." Shego speaks again, sounding closer than before. "Scooch."  
  
Drakken rolls over. He thinks he must have heard her wrong, but she's standing right at the edge of the cot staring down at him with her usual indifference. She’s taken her makeup off, he notices in the low light. It looks weird, but it’s not worth commenting on, not if he wants to keep all his limbs intact.

"Come again?" he asks.  
  
She raises her eyebrows. "You're hogging my bed."

“Your bed?” Drakken asks before his brain catches up to the conversation. Obviously, it’s _her_ bed. She’d been staying in this lair without him; it’s technically her place, even if she is welcoming him into it with open arms and letting him act like he owns the place again.

“What, did you think I was going to sleep on the chair?” Shego asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"It looks comfortable enough,” Drakken replies.

“Yeah, no, it’s all yours if you want it,” Shego retorts.

“No,” Drakken argues. “The bed is mine.”

Shego snorts. “Clearly.” She puts a knee on the mattress beside him regardless.

“Yes, _clearly_ I need the bed,” Drakken continues. “It’s been a very stressful day, I just broke out of prison – ”

“Yeah, I _know_ ,” Shego snaps, “I was there! Doing the actual breaking!” She knees him in the side. Drakken flinches away in surprise, and Shego takes the opportunity to scramble into the narrow space on the cot. “Which, you're welcome, by the way. Don’t make me headbutt you to give me the pillow.”

Drakken scowls at her as he moves his head further to the side. “I have seniority,” he tries.

“Real shame that doesn’t equal dignity,” Shego fires back. She tugs the blanket up over both of them.

The bed creaks, and Drakken winces. It’s kind of painful; the mattress is pretty thin, and while the metal frame is sturdy, it’s not exactly comfortable. His right side is going to go numb at some point in the night as well.

Drakken opens his mouth to complain. It’s then that he realizes they’re face-to-face, Shego’s still placid expression less than an inch away. He thinks about how the space between them could be even less than it currently is, and his left arm twitches with the urge to wrap itself around her.

As if she can read his mind, Shego raises her chin slightly, her expression going chilly. “You never thanked me for the lair,” she says.

Drakken smirks back. "You never said you missed me." He means it as a joke, means to cut into Shego and make her roll her eyes at him like always. Instead, her face goes blank. In all the years they've worked together, in all the physical space that is decidedly _not_ between them, Drakken's never had less of a read on her.

Shego rolls over and sits up. Drakken's already halfway through a mental beatdown, cursing himself for making her leave when he realizes she's tugging his right arm out from underneath him. Drakken lets himself be moved, rolling onto his back more while still trying to leave space. With a huff, Shego lays back down halfway on top of him, with her head on his chest and his right arm somewhat around her shoulders.

"Better?" she grumbles.

"Not entirely," Drakken replies; her hair is in his mouth, for one thing. The metal of the bed frame is still biting into his back, and he _definitely_ won't be able to feel his arm in the morning.

"I really will make you sleep on the chair," Shego mutters, but she doesn't move.

Drakken snorts. Cautiously, he moves his arm so it's actually wrapping around Shego's back instead of merely being draped there. "Whatever you say, dear."

If she says anything about the nickname, Drakken doesn't hear it; he falls asleep in the space between breaths, falling to the rhythm of her breathing against his chest.

(It's the best sleep he's had in a year.)


End file.
